


Ненависть

by Lena013



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Brother/Brother Incest, Denial of Feelings, Drama, FIN - Freeform, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Не мой, так ничей — верно?
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude
Kudos: 28





	Ненависть

Финрал — симпатяшка на одну ночь. Весёлое времяпровождение, которое забывается с первыми лучами солнца. Так говорила о его брате одна из старших рыцарей в Золотом Рассвете, которая не была обременена рамками приличия, надуманными правилами — _лучше рыцарь, чем завсегдатай таверн,_ пожала плечами девушка — истинно женскими замашками, но являлась одной из самых первых магов, которых капитан Ванджанс взял к себе в отряд. Не то чтобы Лангрис подслушивал чьи-то разговоры, он просто мимо проходил и услышал знакомое имя; да и не то, чтобы ему есть какое-то дело, ноги сами остановились, спрятав его за стеной — а злость у него за позорящего род брата и всё.

Тёмная густая злость, которая твердит одно ясное: «моё». Лангрис упрямо убеждает себя, что он не привык делиться ничем, даже убогим старшим братом. Ничем и ни с кем. Что-то не менее тёмное, пропитанное ненавистью, шепчет ему, что надо убить эту пагубную женщину. Интересно, насколько плохо выйдет если на задании с вице-капитаном умрёт рыцарь под его командованием?

_Знаете, капитан, это задание вышло излишне непредсказуемым, случилось непоправимое, ужасное несчастье. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы её похоронили с почестями, не волнуйтесь._

Лангрис внутренне скалится: ласкающая тёмная магия согласна с ним, это будет _приемлемо._

Финрал — ничтожество, без сомнений. Он бесталанный, бесхребетный, бесполезный первенец-выродок, который во всём умудряется проигрывать младшему брату. Финрал отчего-то на всё улыбался, даже когда в него кидались самые обвинительные мерзкие слова — он выглядел так, словно прощал и родителей, и брата в ту же секунду; он постоянно отвлекал Лангриса, зовя гулять, вытаскивая из четырёх стен, пока младший не похоронил себя под горой учебников — Лангрис отказывал из раза в раз, старался не смотреть в окно и говорил себе, что ему это не нужно.

Старший брат был выше на полголовы и это ужасно бесило; его улыбка вызывала такую ярость, что один взмах руки мог снести подчистую три ближайших дома; его слова заставляли ненавидеть, всегда добрые, ни разу не пропитаны злобой, которой внутри Лангриса хватило бы и на десятерых. Финрала было _очень удобно_ игнорировать, словно его никогда не существовало; встречаясь на улицах, проходить мимо, будто незнакомцы; не смотреть в красивые — _один этот факт пришлось признавать пятнадцать лет_ — глаза и не видеть чужих улыбок — Лангрис упорно твердил себе, что готов стереть брата из реальности. Убить своей поглощающей магией, сметающей всё на пути. Изничтожить с глаз долой.

И у него это почти получилось. Ещё бы шаг, ещё бы одно движение рукой, ещё секунда — и его вечная мозоль исчезла бы. Но ненавистного брата спасли его ещё более ненавистные друзья. Лангрис хотел убивать, в нём нет сочувствия и сострадания; в нём есть чёрное вязкое неопределённое им чувство, смахивающее на жгущую до крайности ревность, и упорное отрицание этого.

_Не мой, так ничей — верно?_

Лангрис от всей души ненавидит брата и тех, кто его окружает; тех, кому он дарит эти чёртовы улыбки, этот на зависть беззаботный смех, эту проклятую доброту; всем, но не ему, Лангрису. Это противоречиво, это ненормально, это гадко даже по отношению к себе.

Рационально Лангрис уверен, что чем-то неизлечимо болен, что ему впору задушить Финрала голыми руками и умереть самому. Лишь бы эта дрянь закончилась и перестала изводить его изо дня в день всю его жизнь. И ему кажется, что если бы во время считывания памяти заглянули бы чуть глубже, в отдел который обычно не трогают — сновидения, то нашли бы много интересных вещей. Максимально неприличных и жестоких.

У Лангриса ненависти и презрения за обоих детей дома Вод, её хватит и на Финрала, и на себя. Усмехается он чёрной горечью, понимая собственное бессилие после того, как его тело захватил дух эльфа; после того, как Финрал спас его; после того, как старший брат впервые за все годы врезал ему по лицу. Щека болит приятно, кулаки сжимают простыни от злости, Лангрису очень жаль, что на тумбочках нет ничего, что можно было бы кинуть в улыбающегося брата. И Финесса сидит здесь совершенно не к месту.

Лангрис зовёт Финрала на выход, поговорить; стоять тяжело, идти ещё труднее — плевать; но прежде чем он сказал хоть слово, в коридоре показываются две девушки, к которым моментально подбивает клинья это ничтожество, зовущееся его братом. У Лангриса магия проскальзывает меж пальцев, готовая по желанию мага разрушить и коридор, и всех в нём находящихся. И мысли, все до одной — тёмные, искрящиеся злобой. И реакция проявляется куда эмоциональней, чем обычно, решительнее, чем обычно, неожиданнее, чем хоть для кого-либо. Как часто вы становитесь свидетелями того, что вроде как один брат резко толкает, почти впечатывает до трещин в камне, другого к стене, прижимаясь губами к чужим? Зря Финрал открыл в удивлении рот, очень зря.

А взгляд у Лангриса такой, что ясно обеим девушкам — убьют их и всю их семью, если хоть одна живая и неживая душа узнает об этом. Финрал беспомощно ловит ртом воздух, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни слова, будучи глубоко шокированным. Лангрис смотрит на него снизу-вверх, сжимая ткань рубахи у воротника, боря в себе желание сжать пальцы на бледной шее.

— Ненавижу тебя… — говорит он со всей искренностью, хоть и делает прямо противоположное: кусает чужие губы до крови. Лангрис слизывает кровь и упивается нездоровой бледностью старшего брата.

Финрал знал, что с Лангрисом было сложно, всегда сложно, но не думал, что настолько…


End file.
